


Hard to Stop

by windfallswest



Series: Love or War [11]
Category: Marvel, Marvel 616, New Warriors, Scarlet Spider (Comics)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Sleepy Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-13
Updated: 2016-06-13
Packaged: 2018-07-14 22:33:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7193612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/windfallswest/pseuds/windfallswest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was another steaming night in Houston, i.e. not one on which Kaine would have chosen to fight crime. </p><p>  <i>Oh, shit. We had a date tonight, didn't we?</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Hard to Stop

It was another steaming night in Houston, i.e. not one on which Kaine would have chosen to fight crime. Maybe he should have considered his options a little more thoroughly before heading for Mexico. There had to be more comfortable climates he could have chosen to disappear into. Was Paris actually nice this time of year, or was that just something people said? Nothing ever happened in Paris. People just got drunk and were rude to Americans; Kaine could do that, sure.

Suit turned to invisible, Kaine crawled head-first down the brick wall of his apartment building. He double-checked to make sure no one was watching, then pushed up the window and climbed inside. 

Slipping through the curtains (they'd come with the place), Kaine pulled his mask off, only then noticing the dim glow of light spilling out from his bedroom door. Huh. He hardly ever remembered to turn the lights on anymore, what with the seeing in the dark.

Kaine glanced over at the door, and sure enough, there was Vance's coat hanging from the rack and an extra pair of sneakers lined up next to Kaine's boots. _Oh, shit. We had a date tonight, didn't we?_

Well, Vance hadn't been pissed enough at getting stood up to take off again. Or had he? His shoes were here, but he wasn't on the couch watching cable. He wouldn't have gone out _looking_ for Kaine, would he? Kaine contemplated going back out and canvassing the whole city for Vance and his stupid cape without much enthusiasm.

Kaine checked his bedroom first and was surprised to find Vance asleep, naked and more or less under the covers. Well, he'd had worse surprises.

Kaine's cell was probably still lying on the counter, or possibly lost down the back of the couch, along with any messages it had received, and Kaine had a tendency not to put in the ear-com unless he was with the team. Vance looked beat, and Kaine hadn't been into anything flashy enough to attract attention from a fly-over. Besides, Vance knew that when Kaine went out at night, it wasn't always to patrol. 

It didn't look like Vance had been here too long; his hair was still faintly damp to Kaine's touch. Kaine wasn't actually all that late. In fact, the shower and the nakedness seemed to point to Vance planning a night in and then falling asleep waiting for Kaine to get back.

A few months ago, this casual presumption would have seen Kaine fleeing back out into the night. But hell, it took Vance three hours to fly here from New York, on top of whatever had happened to him today that he looked so beat. Kaine wasn't going to hassle him if he didn't feel like turning around and flying back just because his boyfriend wasn't home.

Kaine stripped out of his costume, leaving it crumpled on the floor. Vance may have started stretched out under the top-sheet (had he changed the sheets? he was almost as good as hotel housekeeping; Kaine would start tipping, but he would probably take it the wrong way), but he'd since twisted around into the familiar face-down half-sprawl that always looked to Kaine like he was about to suffocate. The idea of Vance _trying_ to be seductive was pretty funny; but caught candidly like this, the muscled lines of his shoulders and back relaxed and natural and the sheets creeping down to expose a good portion of his ass, he was...really hard to resist. 

Vance stirred a little as Kaine slipped in beside him under the sheets. Kaine stroked his back, soothing, enjoying the sensation of warm, plaint flesh under his hand. He leaned in to press his lips to the base of Vance's neck, inhaling his strong, clean scent, then moved on, kissing between his shoulder-blades and down the curve of his spine.

Vance muttered something unintelligible into the pillows.

"It's me," Kaine reassured him. He rubbed his unshaven face over a stretch of unblemished skin. 

Vance made a noise of protest but didn't move to stop him. His breath and the beating of his heart were slow and steady under Kaine's ear. Looking down the length of his body, he followed his gaze with his hand, tracing light fingers over the small of Vance's back and up the muscular swell of his ass. 

Seized by a sudden impulse, Kaine shimmied down until he was lying between Vance's legs. He grabbed Vance's ass with both hands, pulling the firm cheeks apart. Just his breath on the exposed skin brought up goosebumps; his tongue got a convulsive jerk. Vance definitely wasn't asleep anymore. 

Kaine's stubble rasped against the inside of his cleft as he licked at Vance's hole, probing at its resistance. Vance moaned a muffled _oh my god_ into the pillows. His legs shifted restlessly, like he couldn't decide whether to give Kaine more room or try and squeeze them shut.

Kaine kept at him, making a point of his tongue and pushing it inside. Vance was still tight with shocked pleasure, but the noises he was making said he was enjoying it too much to stay tense long. Kaine bit at him; and instead of locking up, he melted. Vance's hips tilted up into his mouth, following the slow, hungry rhythm of Kaine's tongue thrusting in and out. Kaine held him down, pressing him into the sheets with his grip on Vance's flexing ass.

Everything was slick with Kaine's spit. He ate Vance out until he was sloppy and loose, his thighs quivering. 

Experimentally, Kaine slid a finger in, then two. He pulled them out to spit on his palm and gave himself a few quick tugs in the name of further lubrication. There was a moment of complaint when he took his mouth away, but his cock sinking smoothly into Vance's ass soon quieted it. Kaine watched it go; god.

Vance came almost immediately, Kaine's dick plunging into him, throwing his head back and clutching the sheets. Kaine fucked him through it with an undulating motion that he found profoundly satisfying, grinding in where Vance was most sensitive.

He slowed, stroking a hand over Vance's long back. Usually, they fucked face to face. Whenever Kaine was behind him, Vance tended to get really handsy with his telekinesis. He liked to be able to touch Kaine and see his face. It was always about connexion and intimacy with Vance. After so many years of nameless, faceless encounters that brought no one anything but pain, Kaine didn't always know how to deal with that.

Vance was so damned considerate. He would get assertive sometimes, but Kaine kind of had the sense that he always felt a little sheepish afterwards. The sweetness was enough to break his heart, although Kaine did take a certain pleasure sometimes from pushing him until he pushed back.

Not tonight, though. Tonight, he laid himself along Vance's back, curling one arm around his shoulder and the other hand around his hip, rocking them together in short, shallow thrusts. It was a little rough, but still slow and sweet. 

Because he'd come in and found Vance dozing in his bed. And Vance trusted his voice and his hands. Because Vance...loved him. 

Kaine came with a low moan welling in his throat. He didn't want to let go. He didn't want to ever let go; he clutched Vance to him, pressing his forehead against the back of Vance's neck. Orgasm came and went and there was still this feeling. It struck Kaine through the heart. 

"I love you." The words escaped him in a whisper.

"I love you, too," Vance replied, his voice a little muffled, "but you're squashing me."

With reluctance, Kaine disengaged and rolled off. Vance turned over, following him out of the wet spot and draping himself half on top of Kaine's torso.

"But it's fine for you to lie on top of me all night," Kaine half-complained, muzzily unable to achieve his usual levels of irritation.

"Your powers still work when you're asleep," Vance returned with equanimity, smiling a tired, happy smile up at him, eyes bright, not at all put off. 

Kaine grumbled a little more but brought his arms up around him, securing him snugly against his chest. Vance sighed in pleasure and squirmed a little, settling in. Their legs slotted together, and Vance's head found itself a place next to Kaine's on the pillow. 

"Love you," he murmured in Kaine's ear with none of his earlier flippancy. 

Kaine's hand, stroking his long back, curled involuntarily. Cheek pressed to his, it didn't take Vance long to relax again into sleep under Kaine's soothing touch. His peace seemed to seep into Kaine, bearing him down into dreamless slumber.

**Author's Note:**

> Love is like war: easy to begin but very hard to stop.  
> —H. L. Mencken
> 
>  
> 
> For anyone who's interested, _Something That Finds You_ , which I started for NaNoWriMo, has just passed 80,000 words. Follow me on tumblr as conditionalriverofabsolutelove for word-count updates and gifs of fluffy animals.


End file.
